Even Ferals Need A Break Sometimes
by DarkSabertooth
Summary: Sabretooth decides he needs a break from his usual murderous activities.Surely trying a day of normal things won't bring any problems?Wrong!-FINISHED
1. I'm Not Just A Psycho Killer Ya Know!

**Even Ferals Need A Break Sometimes**

Well I know what you're all thinking. It does sound rather ridiculous doesn't it.I mean I'm Sabretooth, a feral mutant with fangs,claws and a killer attitude.Yeah I just love killing and ripping out throats never loses it's pleasure. Sometimes though a guy wonders if that's all there is to life.I'm no exception to that rule which is why I was finding myself becoming bored. It can also get on a guys nerves when people just assume he'll do anything they want if it involves killing.

Take Mr Sinister for example. What has he ever done for me really? You've got it bub. Absolutely nothing. Yet whenever he needs someone assassinated he gives me a call.

"Sabretooth this person is a hindrance to my plans. I wish you to kill them for me,"he will say.Then he expects me to jump right to it like an obedient lapdog.Well yesterday he asked me once too often.I just refused point-blank to do it for him. The rest of the conversation went something like this.

"Do I hear you correctly Creed? You would turn down an opportunity to hunt and kill? What on earth can the matter be?,"he said.

"Oh I must admit that I love the killing. It's just that I could do with a change. I just want to do something normal for once,"I replied.

He gave an ugly snort and replied with a tone filled of sarcasm and contempt which made me want to rip his freaking head off and spit down his throat.

"You Creed want to do something normal? Don't make me laugh. An aminal like you isn't capable of acting in any other way. Very well Creed take a day off and do your "something normal". I'm sure you'll soon come running back to me begging for a new assignment,"he said and hung up.

Well he'd given me a challenge.I decided that I would show him that I can do normal. I mean the runt manages to fit into civilized society most of the time so why shouldn't I.How hard can it be anyway.I don't think even I could have much trouble spending just one day doing normal things without killing anybody.Little did I know how wrong I would turn out to be.


	2. Making Preparations

If I was going to spend a day engaging in normal activities I would have to look and dress the part. Certainly going in my usual costume as Sabretooth would attract the attention of every so-called superhero within miles. While it's always fun to fight it's something I do everyday. No I won't be Sabretooth, psychotic feral killer today but instead I'll be Victor Creed just your average mutant around town.

Firstly I'd better choose some clothes to wear. I think denim jeans, a T-shirt and jacket should be suitable. Now I'd better do something about my appearance. Unlike a lot of mutants you can tell at a glance that I differ from the norm. At six and a half feet and over three hundred pounds of muscle, hair and fang I resemble in many ways the extinct cat from which I take my name. My eyes are perhaps the most unusual feature being amber and without pupils. I could cover them with contact lenses but I find the darn things rather fiddly. With my claws I'd be liable to end up with a gouged out eye and I don't know if my healing factor can deal with that. I don't particularly want to find out either if I don't have to. A pair of sunglasses should deal with that.

Next the claws I think. Part of trying to be normal for a day will involve resisting the temptation to use them. I suppose people would be upset if I went around ripping out their throats. It tends to be noticed as well. My claws as well are another feature which sets me apart from others. A pair of gloves soon solves this problem. Now let's have a look in the mirror. I don't usually bother much about my hair but my shaggy blonde bangs and mutton chop sideburns are easily distinguishable. It looks as though it's out with the electric razor. It's rather a unusual feeling to be completely cleanshaven. I don't usually bother with shaving as my healing factor seems to keep my hair about the same. Still hair is living tissue and regenerates just like skin and bone. 

Well it seemed that that was all the preparations I needed. It was time for me to go out and show the world that I Victor Creed could spend one day without killing anyone and doing the things that normal people do. Anyway I'm looking on this as a challenge and I love challenges. Yeah I love them almost as much as I love the killing. Whoops. Naughty Sabretooth. I've got to remember that I'm not going to be doing any killing today.


	3. Walking The Streets-The sounds and smell...

Only another feral can hope to understand just how much of an ordeal it can be to walk the streets of New York. Of course I'm not afraid. I mean who would tangle with a guy who probably has half a foot and fifty or sixty pounds of weight over him. I don't even have to show my fangs or claws to intimidate folks, just a glimpse of my muscular physique shows that I'm not a guy to mess with.

The ordeal comes as a result of my enhanced senses. Having superior hearing, smell and sight can have its drawbacks. The noise from cars, trucks and buses reaches a deafening crescendo that threatens to burst my eardrums. I also wish to God that people would learn to keep their voices down. Of course they have to speak up to hear themselves over the traffic. I keep having to restrain myself from reaching out and ripping out a larynx or two. Of course if I did that I'd hear the delicious sound of frightened screams. I keep that comforting thought in mind to help me get through this.

The smells are even worse. Traffic fumes, dog manure, dirt, hot dog stands, Chinese takeaways and many, many more. A hundred different unpleasant stenches that all combine into a single miasma far worse than a skunks stench. I nearly throw up once or twice but the thought of adding vomit to the aromas stops me. A healing factor has it's advantages. People don't help as well especially when they decide not to bother with washing. Me I place a high value on my personal hygiene. I just wish others would do the same. Some of the things people wear as well. Cologne, aftershave and perfume. What are they trying to do to me? Fumigate me until I plead for mercy?

The crowds are bad as well. I don't like it when I'm in a crowd. People get too close and I can barely restrain myself from lashing out. Never try to block a feral's path. We don't like it if you get too close. It's all part of a predators instincts after all.

I think I'm going too leave walking the streets for a while. I'll find a park later and stretch my legs there. I think catching a train for a bit would be a nice change. It'll be easy enough to find the station.

Now I just need to get a ticket from that weedy little guy behind the counter. With that stringy hair and those glasses he reminds me of a timid mouse. Certainly he looks like prey and it's hard to restrain myself. Still I'll try my best to look nonthreatening.

"G…g..g..ood m..m…moorrnning s.ss..sir.H.how may I help y..ou,"he stutters.

"I'd like a ticket into town bub,"I say in my least growling tone.

Wordlessly he hands me a ticket and whips his hand away as though afraid I'll bite him.I shove the money towards him and give him a friendly grin as I do so. Turning away I hear a thud and look back to see that the poor sap has fainted. Carelessly I forgot about my fangs. That smile must have looked as reassuring as a werewolf's grin. Oh well I'll just have to practice smiling more won't I.


	4. Of Trains And Toddlers

I don't pretend to understand the way normal humans can pack themselves into large steel coffins that propel themselves at great speed. This really was a damn stupid idea of mine. I'm a tall guy and I'm broad as well and that tends to work against you when you're in a confined space. I'm jammed in between another guy who's wearing particularly smelly cologne, another guy who seems to have never heard of soap, an elderly woman with a very annoying little yapping dog and the worst of all horrors. There is a little toddler who keeps staring up at me without any fear. Do you know how hard it is to resist the temptation to just reach out and snap it's neck if it tries anything. Horror of horrors, the toddler is pointing at me and turning to it's mother.

"Mummy is that man a werewolf?," asks the little dear.

Do I look like a werewolf? Well I'm certainly hairy enough to be one and I've got the claws and teeth so it is a good description. Still it is insulting when I've gone to all that trouble to fit in. I even bothered to shave! I cannot prevent the softest of growls.

"That man just growled at me mummy," says the little dear with glee.

"Now Tristan it's not nice to say things about other people. I'm sure he's a very nice man and it will upset him if you say things like that," says his mother.

Poor kid fancy being saddled with a name like Tristan. The small amount of sympathy I feel shatters when the brat starts yelling and crying. Please stop I'm begging you. It's more than my sensitive hearing can stand. The mother can't seem to get her little brat to stop and I refrain from offering to rip the little dears throat out. People don't seem to take kindly to offers like that.

"Excuse me sir. My little boy wants to sit on your lap. He seems to think you're a werewolf and he's got this thing about them,"says the woman. This is obviously one screwed up kid. Then the little dear turns puppy dog eyes on me with more devastating effect than one of Logan's adamantium claws.

Anyway that's how I came to be sitting on a train with a little toddler sitting on my knee telling me all about how he's so happy to meet a werewolf. I'm able to tolerate this until he starts tugging on my whiskers. Still at least the brat wasn't sick all over and I'm thankful for that small mercy.


	5. The Perils Of Wild Thing

Mercifully the kid got off two stations later and I had avoided doing anything to the little dear that might upset the mother. As I glance down I can see my jeans are covered with a large quantity of blonde hairs and it looks as though the kid pulled out half a sideburn at least. Still my healing factor should grow the hair back in an hour or two. It surprised me how much it hurt though as the hair was pulled out. It was almost as bad as when the runt popped a claw through my brain. Thinking about it this idea of mine could have come from that time. Oh well let's try going in this mall. Hopefully this should go off without a hitch. Are ya freaking kidding me? Its more likely I'll go vegetarian than go through this without any more problems.

Inside the mall is crowded and packed full of normal humans. Thankfully I'm becoming attuned to the smells and noises so I can cope with it better. Now I can see a frail coming towards me with a clipboard and tray. Oh my god, it's a market researcher. Maybe if I fall to my knees and beg for mercy the gods will take pity on me. No such look.

"Excuse me sir but would you try a sample of the new aftershave for men called "Wild Thing" ? It makes women turn into animals when they smell it. Completely natural and derived from the musk of our native grizzly bear. In fact sir I think it was made for you," chatters the women and while I am distracted she takes up a bottle and sprays it straight into my face.

The effect is devastating. It takes out my sense of smell and my vision blurs as my eyes full with tears. This stuff is strong and with my heightened sense of smell it acts on me like pepper spray. My head's swimming and I can't see. I hear a loud crack as I stagger into a wall. Even with my healing factor I think I'm going to have a splitting headache. The only positive thing is that it seems to clear away the nausea. Still I can hardly smell a thing.

"I take it that this product was not to sirs liking. Would sir like to try another free sample," asks the woman. I snarl loudly at her and stalk off.

"There was no need for sir to be so rude," calls the indignant woman. Lady you were that close to being gutted. I think I need a drink. Correction I need a whole lot of drinks. I'll tackle the mall later after I've had a drink. I spotted a good tavern just outside so I'll just pop in there.

As soon as I go into the tavern I smell a very familiar odour. It's none other than the so-called Raging Cajun himself. This could be a problem.


	6. Drinks With The Enemy

Thankfully though Remy LeBeau doesn't have an enhanced sense of smell like mine. He is also distracted by his attempts to charm the rather attractive young woman sitting next to him. Women have always been the Cajun's weakness. Oh he can charm them with those devil's eyes of his and his New Orleans accent and the promises and praise he gives. However the charm works both ways and while he's occupied with his frail I can get a drink in peace.

Of course it's not as though I'm afraid of the Cajun. We've had some battles in our time and he's no real match for me. It's just that I'm supposed to be avoiding fighting today as part of being normal. Most humans go through life without getting involved in life or death struggles every other day. Still I am looking forward to facing down Gambit when the time is right. He's almost as entertaining as the runt.

"Would sir like to order?," asks a young waitress. She looks the sort that Remy would like. I resist the urge to rip out the frails throat and order a vodka. She raises one elegantly manicured eyebrow but seems happy enough to take my order. One of the benefits and curses of a healing factor is the inability to get drunk. A dozen vodkas would leave most humans insensible or possibly even dead but it has all the intoxicating effect of a glass of orange juice on me. I'd better not order too much though to avoid drawing unwanted attention to myself.

"Bonjour mon ami. Would a drink with Remy be good idea non?,"asks Gambit as he comes up to me. I can't believe but my disguise seems to have fooled him. Probably this is due to the fact that the Cajun charm failed and the woman left him. He wants to drown his sorrows and has picked me as a drinking partner. Well it will certainly make a change to share a friendly pint with an old enemy.

"Ya ain't had much luck with yer lady have ya bub?," I ask sympathetically.

"Non mon ami. Dis has not been a happy day for Remy," he sighs.

"Well ya can have a drink on me pal. Why don't ya tell me all about it?," I say. Oh this is going to be so much fun.

"Oui I t'ink dat is good idea. We shall be friends eh mon ami. Your name?,"he says.

"The name is …Rick bub," I say thinking quickly.

"Rick and Remy. Friends for life. Remy will drink to dat," he says with a smile. We do just that.


	7. My New Friend Remy

Well it is certainly an experience to be drinking with Remy. Were soon chatting away with each other, laughing at jokes and swapping stories. I do get nervous when he takes out a pack of playing cards. Believe me when I say that those charged cards can pack a punch like the Juggernaut's fist. Fortunately he just wants to show me a few card tricks of the conventional kind. I hate to admit but he's pretty good at them.

"Remy thank you for all deir drinks Rick. You are a real pal non? Au revoir mon ami," says Remy as he staggers to his feet. He seems rather the worse for having all those martinis.

"Here let me help ya ta the door bub," I say as I put an arm around his shoulder to support him. In this position it would be so easy to just reach out and snap his neck. One blow and it would end a feud that's been almost as long and bloody as the one between the runt and myself. It's tempting and any other day I would do so without hesitation. Still I have another idea which is rather more subtle and highly amusing.

"Thank you Rick. You are a good friend to Remy. Have a card," says Remy as he gives me the Jack of Hearts from his pack. Cute Cajun, real cute. He then puts his arms around me and hugs me as though I was his long lost brother. To my considerable relief he stops short of kissing me. Still I dread to think what Rogue would do to him if she could see him now. It would be as well for him to shower before seeing Logan also because he has my scent all over him.

"Thank ya bub. Here take this as a little keepsake," I say as I give him a calling card. He nods and pockets it before stumbling off down the street. On the card is written a friendly little message from yours truly. "Thanks for all the drinks Remy. Shall we do this again sometime? Yours sincerely Victor Creed." I would give anything to see the look on his face when he sobers up.

In a jubilant mood I decide to tackle the next step in my little project. This involves going to the cinema to see a movie. It's just a couple of blocks away and I even whistle a little tune as I walk along. The next challenge is to decide which of a plethora of films will be the one that I watch. I eventually decide to see one called "Kate and Leopold". One of the actors in it is called Hugh Jackman and there's a picture of him on the poster. He bears an uncanny resemblance to a taller leaner version of the runt. Maybe if they ever did a film about me and him this Hugh Jackman could play his part. Hah like that would ever be likely to happen.

Anyway I go up to the ticket office and get myself a ticket. This time I remember not to smile at the person behind the counter and everything goes smoothly. 


	8. My New Friend Remy

Well it is certainly an experience to be drinking with Remy. Were soon chatting away with each other, laughing at jokes and swapping stories. I do get nervous when he takes out a pack of playing cards. Believe me when I say that those charged cards can pack a punch like the Juggernaut's fist. Fortunately he just wants to show me a few card tricks of the conventional kind. I hate to admit but he's pretty good at them.

"Remy thank you for all deir drinks Rick. You are a real pal non? Au revoir mon ami," says Remy as he staggers to his feet. He seems rather the worse for having all those martinis.

"Here let me help ya ta the door bub," I say as I put an arm around his shoulder to support him. In this position it would be so easy to just reach out and snap his neck. One blow and it would end a feud that's been almost as long and bloody as the one between the runt and myself. It's tempting and any other day I would do so without hesitation. Still I have another idea which is rather more subtle and highly amusing.

"Thank you Rick. You are a good friend to Remy. Have a card," says Remy as he gives me the Jack of Hearts from his pack. Cute Cajun, real cute. He then puts his arms around me and hugs me as though I was his long lost brother. To my considerable relief he stops short of kissing me. Still I dread to think what Rogue would do to him if she could see him now. It would be as well for him to shower before seeing Logan also because he has my scent all over him.

"Thank ya bub. Here take this as a little keepsake," I say as I give him a calling card. He nods and pockets it before stumbling off down the street. On the card is written a friendly little message from yours truly. "Thanks for all the drinks Remy. Shall we do this again sometime? Yours sincerely Victor Creed." I would give anything to see the look on his face when he sobers up.

In a jubilant mood I decide to tackle the next step in my little project. This involves going to the cinema to see a movie. It's just a couple of blocks away and I even whistle a little tune as I walk along. The next challenge is to decide which of a plethora of films will be the one that I watch. I eventually decide to see one called "Kate and Leopold". One of the actors in it is called Hugh Jackman and there's a picture of him on the poster. He bears an uncanny resemblance to a taller leaner version of the runt. Maybe if they ever did a film about me and him this Hugh Jackman could play his part. Hah like that would ever be likely to happen.

Anyway I go up to the ticket office and get myself a ticket. This time I remember not to smile at the person behind the counter and everything goes smoothly. 


	9. Moved To Tears At The Movies

It's a relatively easy task for me to find a seat. It's not good manners to push people out of the way but nobody seems to complain about it. Still as I've said before I'm not the sort of guy you want to mess with. The first major obstacle is the fact that the chairs are designed for the average human and there isn't a lot of leg room available. Being a tall guy that means it's a rather tight squeeze. Still my height does have the advantage of being able to see over the heads of those in front of me.

A loud cough comes from behind me and then I hear a nasally rather whining voice asking me to move my head so that they can see the screen. I turn my head to speak to them and the man gulps nervously.

"Sorry sir. Please don't mind me," he gulps nervously and looks as though he's going to faint. Looks like I forgot about not smiling. Still no real harm done.

The cinema soon fills up with people of all ages. Alarmingly there seem to be teenagers among them. A couple are in the row in front of me and seem more interested in each other than the film itself. They begin kissing and I find myself unable to take my eyes off them. Next to me another teenager begins eating popcorn. The crunching noise sounds like bullets with my hearing. I fight hard to resist the urge to growl. Now silence descends as the film begins.

The story is one of those romance type things where a guy frets about a frail. That's a stupid thing to do. If you let yourself get caught up in a frails charms she'll control you and you get lost in that dangerous thing called love. Somehow I find my thoughts turning to Raven Darkholme. She and I had a thing going at one time. Maybe I'll look her up sometime. Then I think of Birdie. I loved Birdie and she died. My poor little Birdie, I miss you so much. I concentrate on the movie to take my thoughts of this.

I find this hard to believe but the story is good. The chemistry between the guy Leopold and the frail Kate is amazing. It's really tugging at my heartstrings and I feel all warm inside. Suddenly I feel moisture on my face and a drop runs down trickles onto my finger. I lick my finger and it tastes salty, rather like blood in fact. Then I realize just what it is. It's a tear. I'm crying over a romantic movie! Will wonders never cease?

The movie comes to an end and I wander out of the cinema in a daze. Still I know what I'm going to do next. I'm going to tackle the mall again and then I'm going to the park. I know that there's one nearby because I can smell the clean and pleasant scent of trees. Being a feral means that you're close to nature and I probably need to give the animal a bit of a release. In the park I can climb a tree or run on the grass and let it all out. The smell of meat tickles my nostrils and I realize that I forgot all about the hamburger I bought at the refreshment stand outside the cinema.

A bark comes from near ground level and I look down to see a small terrier dog which looks up at me with soulful brown eyes. Checking to make sure that no-ones watching I give the dog the hamburger to eat and ruffle it's rough coat. If the runt saw me doing this he'd probably give himself a cardiac arrest from laughing.

"Oh you've found my little dog sir. Remarkably gallant of you young man," says an elderly woman. I may look young to her but in all likelihood I'm probably twice her age. I've lived a long, long time. I accept her thanks with a gracious nod and refuse any reward. The dog wags it's stump of a tail in farewell and I set off towards the mall.

There I spot a person for whom a mall is their natural habitat. The bright yellow coat makes her stand out among the crowd and I can smell the bubble gum even at this distance. It's none other than the charming young Jubilation Lee. 


	10. Jubilee's Conquest

Jubilee comes closer to me and stops openly staring at me. I hope that my cunning disguise will fool her like it did Remy. Unfortunately Remy was drunk and Jubilee has seen me often enough to easily recognize me. Her eyes widen in obvious disbelief at seeing me in street clothes. 

"Victor Creed, what the heck are you doing?," she asks. She seems a little nervous but not particularly frightened. Still she probably knows that Logan would cheerfully kill anyone who dared to lay a finger on her. Though she doesn't realize it she is in no danger from me today. Next time we meet I will of course do my best to kill her. Still I must admit to a small degree of fondness for her.

"Well I've just been to the cinema and now I'm going ta the mall. Maybe afterwards I'll go to the park. Oh and I've been sharing a few drinks with Remy. He gave me a playing card," I say in my least growl-like voice.

Her elegant eyebrows raise and she gives a small chuckle. Then she does a double-take as she realizes that I'm being candid with her. Well when you're accustomed to someone being a murderous sociopath it must be hard to think of them as anything else.

"What's happened to you Sabretooth and why haven't you tried to kill me yet?," she asks.

"I'm spending a day doing normal things like other humans and mutants. I'm not killing anyone today either so yer quite safe. If I wanted ya dead ya would be in little pieces all over the place by now," I say and give her a friendly smile.

"Well I find it hard to believe. Maybe I ought to tag along with you to make sure you don't do anything too feral," she says.

"Well I don't see why not. It will be worth it just ta imagine the runt's face if he knew the truth," I say. We both laugh at the thought.

"I suppose I'd better have a shower before I see Wolvie as well to get rid of your scent," she says.

"You call him Wolvie? I'll have ta remember that fer our next fight," I say wryly.

"Well come on then Vic. You can carry my shopping for me," says Jubilee. Then she looks up at me with puppy dog eyes and I find myself helpless to resist her. There just seems something special about her and I can understand why the runt's so attached to her. For a moment I find myself wishing that I had a Jubilee all of my own. I must be going soft in my old age. Thinking about it I must be since I've lived for a hundred years. Still I've certainly retained my youthful good lucks.

For the next two hours I find myself dragged in and out of various shops looking at clothes, CDs, videos, candy and sundry other consumer goods. A fair amount of things are purchased as well and I find out about her Platinum card. The X-Men really must be crazy to allow her one of those.


	11. The Joys Of Icecream

"Why ain't ya frightened of me Jubilee? Ya used ta be."

Those words were ones I've been waiting to say for the past couple of hours. She did used to be frightened off me back when I was living with the X-Men. She did try and conquer her fear by bringing me my supper but she was still frightened. I can always tell when someone is frightened since I can smell their fear. 

"I am still a little frightened but you're not trying to kill me at the moment are you. Anyway you're not ugly, not like Emplate and you sort of remind me of Wolvie. I don't see him nearly as much as I'd like to now and I guess I just wanted the company."

I can sense she's being honest and I must admit I wanted the company myself. I wouldn't admit this to anyone but I've always been jealous that Logan's had such a special relationship first with Kitty and then with Jubilee. For a few hours at least I've won one over him. Jubilee's mine runt all mine and you're not going to have her. I'm not going to hurt her or be anything but the perfect gentleman with her. In fact I'm going to be the friend to her that you used to be and protect her from anyone who tries to hurt her. Just imagining the look on your face if you knew makes it all worthwhile.

"I suppose you want to go to the park or something now after all that shopping. I'll go with you if you like but just remember that I've got a paf with your name on it if you try anything," she says with just an edge of steel in her voice. I nod to show that I understand her.

Just outside the park she makes me stand and wait while she goes off somewhere. She's back in under a minute carrying two ice creams. It's a wonder that she keeps such a trim figure with all that junk food that she consumes unless she maybe needs to eat that much to provide the energy for her pafs. Like I need to eat a lot of raw meat when my healing factors been particularly taxed because after all nothing is free. To my slight surprise she hands me one of the ice creams and looks at me expectantly.

"But I don't have ice creams. I never have."

"Well it's about time you tried one Vic. You said you wanted to try normal things for a day and enjoying an ice cream is one experience you have to try. Besides I want to see if it will melt and mess up your muttonchops like it does with Wolvie."

The ice cream turns out to be quite delicious. It reminds me of milk which I do sometimes drink. Before you ask I drink it from a glass and not a saucer and if you dare to make any cat jokes I'll rip your guts out. Not today though since I'm not killing anyone today. Maybe tomorrow if I can be bothered. By the way it did mess up my sideburns but I had a handkerchief handy so that was alright. Contrary to popular belief I do try and keep myself neat and tidy and yes cats do like to keep clean.

"I suppose I'll leave you to it while you go look at the trees or something. I'll wait here if you want to hang out with me for a bit. You know it's a shame you can't be like this all the time but I suppose you can only keep those instincts at bay for so long,"

"Yeah it is a shame I suppose. Still I think I would find it more difficult ta kill ya after today. Ya aint the same as other ferals Jubilee and I think I even like ya. So yeah I'll hang out with ya fer today."

I find it very hard to resist temptation when I see the rabbit but I manage to rein in the instinct to hunt and kill at the very last moment. Instead I look at the pretty flowers inhaling the scent even from this distance. I shut my eyes and I can smell everything. I can name every flower, tree, mammal, reptile, insect and bird as each has its own individual scent. Just over there I smell a tall oak tree. It looks big enough to support my weight so I think I'll just climb to the top and watch the world go by for a bit. A bit of rest and relaxation feels good now and a nice climb will be just the thing to soothe away the stresses of today's experiences.


	12. Love Is A Funny Thing

I'm sitting amongst the upper branches of the tree and I'm watching her. I spotted her a few minutes ago when she was talking to Jubilee. Of course with my hearing I overheard every last word of their conversation. It seems Jubilee was due back an hour or so ago and they were worried about her as there had detected the presence of a "very dangerous enemy" on dear old Cerebro. Of course that's none other than yours truly except I'm no danger to them. At least not for today and quite possibly not tomorrow since I find I'm enjoying this being normal thing.

Of course Jubilee lies glibly and denies having seen me at all. Of course she knows the X-Men would probably be freaked out if they knew what had happened. To give her credit she is suspicious of Jubilee but decides to give her the benefit of the doubt. That's a really bad move X-Men. Watch Jubilee because she's the most dangerous of all of you. If you don't watch her she'll get her claws into you and you will end up her willing slave.

I learn something amusing from the conversation. It seems that Remy LeBeau came back to the mansion deathly pale and seemingly in shock. He went straight to his room and locked himself in and they've heard nothing since from him except muffled sobs. Poor Remy, I bet that's one more dark secret he's going to have to hide from the rest of the X-Men. I dread to think what would happen to him if they ever found out. I bet the raging Cajun would die of shame and the rest of the X-Men would probably laugh their socks off.

Now she's coming over here walking through the trees and stopping to smell the plants and listen to the animals. She seems to be at home here amongst the trees and she moves like she belongs here. She's a child of nature really just like me. The difference is that she doesn't hunt while I do. Still she may not be a predator but she's certainly not prey. I can sense the rage hidden deep inside her beneath her tranquility and the awesome power at her command. I find that most intriguing.

I'm also realizing something now that I never really took notice of before. The way she walks is just one of the things about her that's well beautiful. There I've admitted it to myself now so I might as well say the rest. Her scent is like the pine trees of my native Canada and also like a young deer newly born or flowers budding in the spring. Her skin is a beautiful dusky shade and her long flowing white hair is drifting like a breeze itself. Those eyes as well seem as old as the world yet young and innocent at the same time.

Ororo Munroe you may find this unbelievable but I Victor Creed think you are one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. I think it's time to put into practice another thing that people do. It's time for me to tell her about my feelings and I can't believe how nervous I am. Still the worst she can do is hit me with a lightning bolt so what have I got to lose really? 

"By the bright lady, what are you doing here Victor Creed? Be gone from this place lest you feel my wrath. Wait a minute why are you blushing and for that matter why aren't you attacking?"

"I don't know how ta say this ta ya Ororo so I'll just say it straight. I think yer beautiful and I'd like ta talk ta ya please."

With this I fall to my knees before her in a gesture of submission awaiting her reply. She seems stunned by what I just said. Then she realizes that I've actually been sincere and now she's taking a good look at me. Astonishingly enough she even seems to like what she sees. Maybe it's because I've tidied myself up for once and I'm not trying to rip her throat out.

"By the goddess and I must be insane to even think about this but I believe you. I'll talk to you and thank you for the compliment."

Well I tell her all about how I've decided to see if I could spend a day doing normal things and how it's turned out. I'm completely open with her telling her everything. Well almost everything since I omit the part about sharing drinks with Remy simply saying that it was with someone she knows. You see I'm not entirely without mercy and besides I already told Jubilee about Remy. Ororo seems to sense my sincerity and she even seems sympathetic as though she agrees with what I'm trying to do.

From there I lead the conversation onto other topics by talking about nature. Of course I don't talk about the hunting since I don't think she approves of the massacre of small furry animals. I usually do hunt to eat but then I think she might be a vegetarian and she wouldn't approve of that either. Its best not to anger someone who throws lightning bolts around. Of course my healing factor can mend the damage but it does nothing for the pain. 

As we walk among the trees it seems the natural thing to do to hold her hand. She doesn't object and so we end up walking hand in hand among the trees. We get in a little competition by seeing who can identify the most plants and birds and insects and it ends up in a draw. Then she asks me to describe the smells of the different plants and trees and she seems delighted when I oblige. It seems the natural thing to do to stop beneath the tree and watch the patterns of shadow cast by the sunlight falling through the leaves.

I'm not sure what this strange feeling is that I'm getting when I look at Ororo. It's just so weird that I wonder whether I should be worried. Yet it seems right somehow. I can smell her and I can tell she's feeling the same sort of thing and that it's probably just as strange and even frightening for her. I decide to relax and just let instinct guide me. It's always good to let the animal take over even if it's not to kill this time. Heck I wanted a change and this is certainly a different sort of feeling.

It seems only natural to reach out and embrace her. When she doesn't object but starts to lean in towards me it seems only natural to pull her closer. Then before either of us can stop and think about it, it happens. To put it simply we kiss. It seems right so we do it again only this time we do it longer.

"Freaking hell!" someone shouts.

Astonished we both turn to see Jubilee staring straight at us evidently unable to believe what she has just seen.

"Well thanks a million you two. I'll be scarred for years from seeing that," says Jubilee who then looks as if she's about to be ill.


	13. Guess Who's Coming Home

Ororo's beautiful dusky skin turns an interesting shade of plum as she blushes. The effect that Jubilee can have by standing with hands on hips and eyebrows raised is quite astonishing. Not even Sinister can manage to look so hurt and disapproving. Even though I tower over this mere teenager I'm feeling as though I've just been caught by a father who thinks I'm getting too fresh with his little princess.

We sort of turn and look each other and I know were both blushing. We can't look at each other and neither can we meet Jubilee's gaze so instead we take a great interest in our shoes. A finger pokes me in the stomach (she's not quite tall enough to reach my chest) and I'm forced to meet Jubilee's gaze.

"Well I hope you're satisfied now that you've subjected me to such major trauma Creed. That was just about the most disgusting thing I've ever seen apart from Emplate and when I trod on one of Logan's discarded fag ends last week. I'm going to need years of therapy and it's your fault."

"Jubilation Lee it was only a kiss so stop being so childish."

"Only a kiss, yeah right. How could you with Creed of all people? What do you think Logan would say?"

Ororo casts her head in shame. Well she is the co-leader of the X-Men and one of Xavier's most devoted followers. She's also a gentle peaceful sort despite her name and my opposite in almost every way. 

"It wasn't her fault Jubilee. I was the one who started it."

There that's probably something you wouldn't have thought possible. I'm probably the last person you would ever think of being like a knight in shining armour. Still this chivalrous urge seems right somehow. This having a go at being normal seems to be paying off. I mean if Logan can have a sense of honour then why not me.

"I didn't object though Victor and I liked the kiss. I have no regrets."

"Yeah I liked it too. No regrets then."

Jubilee has her hands over her ears at this point and as she sees us making puppy dog eyes at each other she turns away. I think she's trying very hard not to throw up. Good job she doesn't see us holding hands again. 

How did this happen? How can a woman like her see anything in a psychotic killer like me? Can I keep repressing my instincts and be a man worthy of her? I want to be that man. I know that now and I will do anything to be able to be that man. I find I like this world that I've visited today and I want to stay there. Maybe they can help me again like they did before.

Hang on a minute. That scent is awfully familiar and I can hardly believe I was so lost in thought as to allow him to get so close to me. As it is I'm now helpless and completely at the mercy of the man who hates me the most. A position I've unfortunately been in before and where he generously gave me a free lobotomy. There are two adamantium claws on either side of my throat and one just touching the tender skin right over my jugular. It's just pricking the skin and it's nearly as painful as the cut I got from the razor blade this morning.

"Well Creed yer going ta get a taste of adamantium only this time I'm making sure yer stay dead. Yer deserve it fer laying hands on my Ororo."

"Don't you dare Wolvie. Creed's been trying his hardest to be nice and he didn't hurt me or Ororo at before. In fact he even went to the mall with me and he didn't complain once unlike you."

"Logan stay your hand I beg you. Creed for once is innocent of any wrongdoing and if you do anything I'll blast you with my lightning bolt."

A vein is throbbing at Logan's temple and I can sense his disbelief. I can hardly believe it myself. Then a hand is laid on Logan's shoulder and I can see Remy is there. The Cajun is looking somewhat battered and I guess Logan managed to force the truth out of him.

"Oui mon ami Creed had Remy cold but he did not hurt him. Why not let him live this time."

"Rogue must have given ya a concussion when she slapped ya Cajun. Ya hate him nearly as much as I do."

"Please Wolvie."

Seeing Jubilee's puppy dog eyes crumbles Logan's resistance. His face softens and he withdraws the claws. Only instead he gives me a hard shove that sends me falling to lie prone and then I end up with a small but fierce feral sitting on my chest and glaring right at me.

"Ya got one chance now ta convince me not ta rip yer throat out. I ain't gonna spare ya a second time no matter what the others say."

Quickly I pour out the entire sorry story to the runt leaving nothing out. Of course he can smell that I'm telling the truth as it's nearly impossible for anyone to lie to a feral without him realizing. Finally and with evident reluctance he accepts that I'm telling the truth and allows me to rise.

"So runt maybe I'd better come back with ya ta the mansion so ya can keep an eye on me."

"I think Creed genuinely wants our help Logan and we should never turn our back on a mutant who needs our aid. After all many of us were once bitter enemies and we all of us have our dark pasts. Give Creed one chance Logan and I think you won't be disappointed."

"I believe him Ororo but if he even looks at anyone the wrong way I'm gonna kill him."

So it was that I ended up going back to the mansion possibly even to become an X-Man myself. Still maybe miracles do still happen.


	14. A New Start

I'd just had one last thing that I had to do. After all I owed Sinister my gratitude because if it wasn't for him saying I couldn't do it I never would have tried this being normal in the first place. Unhappily for him his taunts didn't work out the way he intended. Essex had wanted to get me angry and ready to kill, goading me with his words as he knew that it's so easy to trigger the feral side. Looking back I can see how stupid he thought I was and that I was just a puppet that he could manipulate according to his slightest whim. Like all the others he underestimated just how intelligent I really am. I mean I may be no Einstein but I've got the cunning of a predator and like Logan I've lived a long time. I may not be a genius like Sinister but I'm smart enough to know I won't be his little pet assassin doing all his dirty work for him.

I've made sure I look my best since this will be my last communication to him. With this haircut and my sideburns trimmed to a decent length I don't bear nearly as much resemblance to a beast as usual. I'm stroking my chin as I consider what my exact words will be and the glassy smoothness I feel there contrasts favorably to the usual stubble. It feels good too and maybe if I keep shaving regularly Ororo will want to kiss me more. I'd do anything for one of those kisses except maybe become a vegetarian. I'll still eat my meat but it will always be cooked from now on at least when I remember.

I've dug up one of my old suits from my CIA days and with a quick washing and ironing I've got it looking smart. This is an important day for me after all so I'm making sure that I dress for the occasion. Now there isn't really any further point in delaying so I'll just enter the code into the communicator for hopefully the very last time. After all this time I say goodbye to Sinister for all eternity.

"Well Victor Creed this is really a most unexpected pleasure. After all I must really be fortunate to warrant you finding a slot in your busy schedule to contact me. I mean I'm only Nathaniel Essex a lowly man unworthy of your attention."

There's sarcasm dripping from that tone of mock civility and his red eyes seem to be burning even more than usual. It seems my call was expected quite a while ago. Oh a thousand pardons for offending you so Sinister. Hah! 

"Sarcasm doesn't become ya Nate."

Predictably Sinister practically explodes with this and his deathly complexion goes even paler if you can believe it. For several minutes I have to put up with a long rant about insubordination and various death threats including a rather alarming one involving my adamantium skeleton and a large electromagnet. There is also the usual disdainful talk about stupid ferals and how they're good for nothing.

"You are indeed fortunate that you continue to be of use to me Creed. As such I will let your comment pass for now. By the way why are you dressed so formally?"

"Because I just wanted ta say that I quit. Victor Creed is going ta be an X-Man. So ya can take yer dirty work and stuff it some place where the sun doesn't shine. Bye fer now Sinnie. Oh and have a nice day. See ya. Ciao."

I blow him a kiss and then sign off. Then I raise my fist and smash it down on the communicator this time totally demolishing it. As it explodes in a shower of sparks I smile. I'm free at last and now I'm going to join a new family. One who believes in second chances even for a guy like me, so I can finally make a fresh start? Maybe in time I will find redemption like Rogue, Gambit, Logan and even Warren and I will become as great a hero as I was a villain.

 Even Logan seems prepared to accept me although I know he will be watching me for a long time to come. I know that the first false move I make will result in me getting another claw popped through the brain or worse. He threatened to make it a claw through somewhere low down this time. Now a threat like that makes a guy determined to be on his best behavior. Besides maybe if I'm well behaved for long enough the runt will break down in hives from anticipating a sudden Sabretooth style massacre. Somehow I don't think this is going to happen.

Hank McCoy has been looking into ways to help me curb my instincts and he's come up with a formula that will help keep my hormones in check. I'll have to take it each day but it will be worth it and in time he reckons I won't need it any more. You have to admit that the fuzz ball knows his stuff. I mean if a blue furry gorilla can be compassionate, playful and clever than why a big blonde feral can't be like a normal human I don't know. I know that with the help of the X-Men I will achieve my dream. After all it worked with Logan so why can't it work with me. 

Already Xavier has worked out a regular schedule of sessions with him so that he can use his telepathy to help me control my instincts and Jean is going to be helping him. Surprisingly the runt has also offered to help by teaching me the meditation techniques he used and taking me out into the wilderness when necessary so we can run free like ferals are meant to. Still maybe it's not so surprising since he wants to make sure I really have changed. I will show him that we have and maybe we'll regain the friendship we used to have so long ago.

Jubilee has told me that I can expect lots of shopping trips with her and she seems really pleased for me to be at the mansion. Why shouldn't she be now that she has another tame feral at her command. Also Remy wants me to go for drinks with him tonight. He's told me that he might be able to forgive me one day like the other X-Men managed to forgive him for his own sinister past. That will be something I will look forward too.

I will have to be going now since I'm due to take Ororo out on our first official date. There's this really nice restaurant that she wants us to go to and then she wants to go and see a play. I can do these things when I'm in her company and it will all be good practice. I'm mainly looking forward to what we've got planned after that though. We're going back to the park even though it will be late at night. Ororo will be safe with me there to protect her but I will hold on tight to her and keep her safe. Then we will go to the tree where we had our first kiss only this time I hope the kisses will be even better.

Yeah I think I'm going to like this new life and I'm sure that I will have many exciting adventures. Those are stories for another time as Ororo's waiting and I've got to say goodnight though.

Don't worry though because Victor Creed will be back although you may have to wait a while. Hey don't get angry because you know….. even ferals need a break sometimes!


End file.
